The present disclosure generally relates to appliances, and more particularly to an interior lighting arrangement for an oven.
Current arrangements for lighting an interior of an oven typically use one or more incandescent or halogen lights mounted within an interior space of the oven cavity. However, the placement of racks, baking utensils, or the food items can result in unfavorable shadows that diminish visibility of the food items or objects within the interior of the oven. In addition, high temperatures experienced during normal bake and self-clean operations can adversely affect the life of the light source within the oven. Further, light originating from spot sources, particularly when located within a direct view of a user, can generate glare that diminishes food item visibility.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a lighting arrangement that overcomes at least some of the problems identified above.